Like I Said
by Infidi
Summary: Flashfic for Mac-alious Casey McDonald and her Boyfriend Derek Venturi, along with the help of Casey's friend Lo are about to embark on a roadtip back home, litte did they know it could have some very seriously funny reprocusions. R&R. Oneshot


**Like I said...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek, i do however own this story.**

**Author's Note:** Finally, sorry it took so long for me to update. I had Mac-alicious. I kinda combined all three, or atleast i tried too, lol. Anywho this uhm flashfic was written on wordpad, because my microsoftword was being stupid, so i know there will be grammar and spelling mistakes, but if you could please suck it up and takes it. That would be kind. Anywho this story is a bit...sexually explicit, not like...graphic wise but like the theme...sorta well it is T, alright then. Enjoy.

**Choices:**

1. Dasey: involving in some form a vacation, lost hotel card key, and a misunderstanding.

2. Dasey: involving a picture in a wallet, a phone number written on a napkin, playing a song just because someone else hates it

3. Dasey, and possibly some Lizwin: incorporating at least three quotes from movies in a creative manner (i.e. not them watching the movies).

"Don't act like i didn't tell you already." Casey bounced down the stairs happily having a rather upset Derek following her.

"You suck, you know that." He replied as they both rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Not for free she doesn't." Joke the blonde at the island table, she laughed untill she noticed the uncomforable glares. "Right then, Casey...I'll wait for you in the car." The blonde exited discreatly.

"Does she follow you everywhere?" Derek asked walking around to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of whatever to drink.

"She's my roomate and my best friend so...yes." Casey nodded angrily, proving her point.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah." Derek mimicked. "Seriously you are like a vantrilaqist dummy, only minus the hand in your back and the glace of water."

"You are you so, so..." Casey trailed of fuming, she had used up all her insult list earlier that morning.

"Start making a new list." Derek noted, shoving the bottle back into the fridge. She replied to that by sticking out her tounge and placeing her hands on her hips angrily.

She looked like a five year old about to throw a hissyfit. Then she pouted composing herself and sat down on the bar stool. Derek smirked.

"So, the answer to my question is..." Derek looked hopeful asking her, she poped an eyebrow up and rolled her eyes.

"Derek, we are NOT going to have sex on our Family Vacation." Casey drawled as she pursed her lips, to get the message across.

"Okay, so...what about third base?" He asked giving her a toothy grin.

"Second." Casey said giving in.

"Come on Casey!" Derek whined.

"Another word and its handholding." Derek crindged, then shook his head furiously. He mimed out locking his mouth, but a smile found it's way onto his face as he walked closer encircling his arms around her waist bringing her to a kiss. He deepened it as he set her on the counter from the stool.

"Bow Chicka Wahh Wahhh."

Derek and Casey both closed their eyes and growled in frustration, "Laruren."

"I killed the mood didn't I?" She asked staring at her feet.

"Yes." Casey replied nodding her head, jumping off the counter.

"I thought you were in the car!" Derek growled trying to hide the dissapointment in no longer being able to makeout with his girlfriend.

"Well, it was cold. Its warm in here and you two are such a cute couple...like pirannas, only...not flesh hungry...well what you do at night is no concern..."

"LARUREN!" They both groaned in unison.

"I'll be in my room." She said quickly, pointing to the pink door on the left, and scampered towards it.

"You need to get her a leash." Derek said pulling her into another kiss.

"Yes, yes i do." Casey shrugged returning the kisses.

"Well then, can you tell me agian why Laruren is coming on our family vacation?" Derek poised while ushering casey to the futon in the middle of the appartment.

"Well, she has no place to go this winter break, and i love her, she's basically family, so i said she can come." Casey said stretching her legs across Derek's lap.

"Well." Derek said, making his fingers trail up her jean covered legs, accenting each finger movement as he continued. "Can we not make the no sex rule offical, after we leave the appartment?" He smiled suggestivly.

"No." Casey laughed, playfully hitting him on his chest. "We have to leave now and Laruren can hear everything we are saying right now." Casey said sighing.

"I can not!" Laruren argued. She appeared opening her bedroom door with one last bag, she already had four in the car already. "I actually couldn't hear what Derek was saying after he said 'sex rule offical', and personally i am glad i didn't hear." She smiled and laughed exiting via the front door.

"She is a work of art." Derek growled, chucking slightly as he ran his hands through his hair as he crouched over.

"Come on. We need to get onto the road. It's going to take us a day and a half to get to the lake house. I already made reservations at the hotel on Highway 88, so we should get going now." Casey said glanceing at her wrist.

"You lost me at 'hotel'." Derek joked as he stood up.

"I got us two rooms, one for me and Laruren, the other for you and your sexual frustration." She smiled grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards to front door.

"Come on Casey. I'm gunna have to bee sharing a bed with Edwin this weekend." Derek whined some more, giving a pleading look.

"Well you could just sleep in the same bed, but no 'Bow chicka wah wahh'." Casey offered using air quotes.

"That's evil." He joked.

She shrugged smiling and showed him the keys, he reluctantly took them and they made their way down the staircase after locking the appartment.

Derek climbed into the dirvers seat as Casey struggled to open the door and get into the passenger side door. Apparently her new purse was too big and heavy and kept sliding down her arm so everytime she went to reach for the door handle it would slide down cause the weight to way her hand down makeing her loose grip. That battle last for a few minutes as Derek laughed hysterically at Caseys clear frustration. Laruren took pity on her and climbed outta the backseat stuffed with food and luaggae and opened to door for her.

"Thank you Lo." Casey smiled sarcastically tossing Derek a mean glare.

"Hey, you refused sex to me, i can not beheld responsible to my actions." Derek said putting his hands up in defence.

Laruren gasped. "You refused Bow chicka wah wahh to Derek!?"

Casey sighed and shook her head, how could she be stuck in a car with these two lovable idiots for six hours. "Stop quoteing the damned Axe Commericals." Casey muttered.

"Seems like you need some bow chicka wahh wahh." Laruren mummbled under her breath snuggling into the backseat.

Casey rolled her eyes, buckling her seat belt. "Everyone ready?" Derek asked ajusting the rearview mirror and slowly backing out of the driveway.

"Dandy." Casey replied shooting him the middle finger. He nodded smiling.

"Lo, how about you?" He asked focusing his attention on her once he was in the middle of the street, she already was making a Martini in the backseat of a moving car.

"I'll be fine in a minute. I need to have a buzz if i am gunna be in the car with you two for six hours." She said lifting her hand to give them cheers. "To the happle secret couple, may Derek get laid tonight."

"Amen." Derek said turning to the street and pressing the gas as Lo sipped on her drink.

* * *

After the first three hours, they were getting restless. Lo had passed out after about an hour and a half and woke up just as they were pulling into a gas station for a rest. Derek yawned, cracking his neck and unbuckling his seat. He turned to Lo who was clearly still buzzed stuggling to move surrounded by pillows and luggage. He chucked before glancing at Casey who was out cold. He decided to have a little fun.

"Casey." He cooed near her ear. She smiled mummered.

"Casey, would you like to have sex with Derek tonight?" Derek asked in a lighter voice.

Casey smiled bigger, nodding and giving a soft, sighing, "No way in hell, not on this vacation." She said peaking open an eye.

Derek frown, apparently she wasn't _That_ asleep. "You are going to pay for that." Derek sighed getting out of the car and getting gas.

Casey smiled stretching and getting out of the car, with her purse. "I am getting snacks, anything you want?" She asked the two.

"Yes, ruffles chips, swiss cakes, a cherry coke slushie and onion rings." Lo said obvoiously getting more wasted by the minute.

"I don't think they have onion rings at a gas station." Casey said shaking her head.

"Well, don't ask me. Ask Harold, the blue rainbow..." She trailed off with a very horrible fake british accent.

"Okay no more dirnking for you, i'll get some water and advil for you." Casey smiled making a metnal note.

"Don't you argue with the duchtess of burger king!" She aruged, still in her horrible british accent, to the blinking light that tells you the doors are locked.

"Derek, want anything?" Casey asked popping a hip, wanting to tease him.

He growled. "Meanie." He whined, pouting.

"So a Porno magazine and some poptarts it is." She smiled wickedly, turning around towards the store.

"Why have porno, when i have that picture in my wallet."

Casey stopped dead in her tracks, spinning around blushing and furious. "You said you burned it!" Casey yelled coming towards him quickly.

"Aww, but why? I love you naked." He teased putting his credit card into the machine to pay.

Casey was blushing furious. "Burn it, now."

"At a gas station, surrounded by gasoline...right Casey, your just _so _smart." he said sarcastically.

"Okay, later." She warned, turning around and walking back into the store. She looked around, noting how clean it looked, she gathered up some food and payed the man reutrning to the car and sliding in.

"Well took you long enough." Derek rolled his eyes putting the car in drive.

Casey made a face as she shoved the paper bag full of food inbetween her knee's. "Up, up, up." Casey said cheerily to Lo who was now passed out with her head beneath what looked like a snow cone machine and her legs tangled around Derek's hockey stick. "Lo, get up, i have food!"

"I wants the mail box without the stero!" She whined turning to face Casey, she was completly wasted. She must have had three drinks, usually she didn't drink that much but her boyfriend and her just broke up. She was rather pretty, she wasn't as nearly as skinny as Casey, but she wasn't fat. She has brown hair that was never curly, no matter how hard she tried, and her eyes were always grass green.

"Baby, your a mess." Casey sighed. Lo's eyes shot open, looking frantic and shocked.

"How did you know?!" She said all of a sudden sounding sober.

"Huh?" Casey said confused.

Derek turned to see the two, "Should i pull over?"

"Yes." Lo said looking sick. Derek put on his blink and pulled off to the road as Lo struggled to get out of the car and throwing up over in some bush. She returned to the car minutes later, looking much better. "All good."

"Here." Casey said handing her some advil, water and chips. Derek pulled back out onto the highway.

About an hour or so later Lo finally spoke. "I feel alot better." She smiled, now fully awake.

"That's good." Derek said from the passenger seat, Casey had made him change places about ten minutes ago.

"...and i look, left. Clear, now shift to second and put on my blinker and...change lanes." Casey said in her OCD mode, making sure she was correct.

"Uhm, Casey...your doing it again." Derek said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"DON"T TOUCH THE DRIVER!" She yelled freaking out. Derek recoiled looking extremly scared. "Doing what?" She cooed smiling, eyes on the road.

"N-n-n-othing." Derek said looking around the car for something to bug her with.

"Put some music on Derek." Lo said eating a pringle.

"Sure...if thats okay with the sargent over here." Derek said rolling his eyes.

"Uhm, yes...but something tasteful. Like Motzart." She smiled.

"Ha, like thats gunna happen." Derek said turning on the radio, he turned to 104.5 and waited for some kinda of music.

_Ice Ice baby_

_Du na na dun na na na_

_Vanilla ice ice baby_

"Oh my god yes, thank you lord." Derek smirked, looking at Casey whos face was a pure mixture of horror and anger.

"You jerk, turn it off!" Casey said shaking with anger, still driving.

Derek was laughing so hard that he could only form a couple words. "HA! Payy-back...is...a...bitch!" He was still laughing when the chorus rang in. Casey was blushing furiously at the song, she would rip the damned radio out if she wasn't driving.

"Lo, turn the radio off!" Casey cried, on the verdge of tears from embarassment.

"Heyy, i know this song, this is the song that Casey..." Lo broke out laughing hysterically.

"I hate you all!" Casey cried swerving off the road and shutting the radio off.

"Aww, hunny." Derek cooed, still chucking.

"Shove it Der." Casey whined grabbing a tissue.

"Casey, you were drunk, and...no once noticed..." Lo tried to calm her down.

"Really!?" Casey asked hopeful.

"No, you were drunk on a table stripping. People stoped and stared." Lo said patting her on the back.

"It's my phone's wallpaper." Derek said agreeing, flipping open his phone to prove it.

"Ugh." Casey said slamming her head on the steering wheel.

"My turn to drive!" Lo shouted happily.

"NO!" Derek and Casey both said scared turning to face her with their hands up pleading.

"Aww, why?" She asked pouting.

"Do you want to tell another family about what happened to their dog Bingo?" Casey asked worried.

"That was an accident." Lo said frowning.

"You told them he was hit by a tracker and that you found him." Derek said pointing at her.

"Tracker accidents happen as well." Lo said trying to wiggle her way out of this conversation.

"That dog will always walk with a limp now." Casey said getting emotional.

"You hate dogs." Derek said snapping Casey outta her Drama queen mode.

"Fine." She hissed. "Lo, you can't drive...and in the emotional state i am in.."

"Pfft." Derek added.

Casey glared and coninuted. "I will let Derek drive till we get to the hotel, it's getting dark."

Lo nodded as the two exchanged a kiss on the hood of the car and then switched seats. "Oh yeah, you two just _hate_ each other." Lo said sarcastically.

"Not when it's dark we don't" Derek grinned getting back into the stream of traffic.

* * *

It was around ten forty when they got to the hotel, Casey check them in as they got their spereate rooms. Casey felt a bit woozy, and sat down waiting for Lo and Derek to get their nessesitys as get inside.

"Hey Lo, have you seen Casey's red carrying bag?" Derek asked looking in the back.

"No." Lo said shifting her eyes, she looked like she was lieing, but why would she lie about that? Derek shrugged as Lo looked for her pillow. Derek finally found the red carrying back underneath all of Lo's stacked pillows, he need some advil out of it. He unzipped the bag and pulled out the advil and put some in his pocket, but something caught his eye.

Derek gulped, his mouth suddenly felt dry. It was a pregnancy test.

Derek eyes met Lo's. She blinked scared and grabbed the bag and zipped it up. She then smiled and replied, "Let me carry that." She laughed and shrugged grabbing it and the pillows leaving Derek utterly shocked.

_Was Casey pregnant? How? I mean...he knows how. They do love sex, it's their third favorite thing to do together! Derek was freaking out. What hadn't she told him? Has she already taken it? Maybe she wasn't Pregnant. Derek let out a breath. The test is probably just incase she is...that didn't help._

"Derek, room key." Casey smiled happily handing him his roomkey.

_She isn't pregnant she can't be. _"Thanks." He said nervous.

"Are you okay." She asked sweetly, putting a hand to his forehead. "Let's order room service."

Derek nodded, as he caught an awkward glance from Lo as they pilled into the elevator and got into their seperate rooms, across the hall from each other. "Derek, come over in a few minutes so we can order room service and watch a movie." Casey smiled, Lo just followed Casey into the room.

"This sucks." Derek sighed looking at his queen sized bed. He flung his stuff to the side and just fell ontop of the bed. "Kill me now." Derek moaned into the comforter.

Slowly Derek got out of bed and walked across the hall and knocked on the door. It soon opened and Lo was there avoiding his eyes.

"Hey." Derek said faking the happy face. "Where is Case?"

"In the bathroom." Lo said sitting on the bed and flipping on the Tv.

"Right." Derek said knocking on the bathroom door. "Casey?"

"Hey, i'll be right out, take a look at the menu and order for me...i feel like...something meaty. Maybe a cheeseburger?" Casey said through the door.

"Uhm, okay." Derek said, noteing that sounded very unlike her. "Lo Whatcha want?" Derek asked plopping down on the couch.

"What ever Casey is having." She said bored, looking at the previews for movies.

Derek dialed the number for the room service and placed the order, he was hanging up just as Casey emerged from the bathroom.

"All ready?" She asked chipper sitting on the same bed as Derek, and curled up next to him. The other two nodded. "What shall we watch..." She said looking through the choices.

"Something funny." Lo said.

"Kocked up?"

"What?!" Derek and Lo both said nervously.

"Kocked up." Casey said poining to the screen to see the movie _Kocked up! _"I love that actress from Grey's Anatomy." Derek shook his head.

"Click flick."

"Fine." She grumbled. After a few minutes of arguing they all agreed on Pirate of the Caribbean: At Worlds End. After thirty minutes into the movie, there was a knock at the door.

"Pause it." Derek said getting up.

He opened the door to see a blonde waitress handing him some trays, Lo and Casey got up to help him.

"That's thirty-nine twenty seven." She smiled, poping her gum.

"Thats a bit expensive." He said signing the bill.

"Well, this is for free." She said handing him a napkin with her number on it.

_I can't be flirting, i could be a father!_ Derek's brain thought as he smiled and shut the door.

"Even with to other girls in the room you still seem to get hit on." Casey smiled sourly, taking the napkin from him and tearing it up.

"It's okay, i love you." He said kissing her shoulder and digging in on the food.

"Ew." Casey joked, joining him.

"Let's Just finish the movie kids." Lo joked.

They ended up finishing to movie around midnight and watched Tv till one fifteen am. Both girls were wide awake while Derek on the other hand was sleepy, he had driven all day basically.

"Night Derek." Casey said leaning over and kissing him on the lips softly.

"Good night Derek." Lo said yawning stretch, shooing him to the door. As Derek composed himself outside of the door he could have sworen he heard Lo say, 'Can i need to tell you something...'

Derek yawned and took a few steps forward to his door. He didn't want to sleep, at all. Within the five minutes of getting up and moving eight feet, he woke up. "Crap." He sighed. He already lost his key card. He check his pants and everypocket twice, earning some odd looks from the two maids that passed him. Derek Venturi was proud, he would never admit defeat...now where the hell was the key card?

He concluded that it must be in Casey's room, so he walked over and was about to knock on the door when he heard and urgent whisper. "Casey...test...pregnant...Now!?" Derek glued his ear to the door to hear better. "What...going to do...love...the father?"

He gulped again, unable to breathe. Then he heard more clearly.

"Casey, how could you get pregnant? You were safe, and in love awww how cute." Snapped Lo. She sounded bitter and mean.

"Don't be like that Lo." Casey said, he could her her holding back tears. He couldn't hear Lo's responce, but he heard Casey's reply. "Fine, i just...just..." She was definetly crying.

"Casey, i am sorry. I know this isn't your fault." Lo said.

"I need to get some air..." Casey said her sound coming closer, before Derek knew what was happening, to door open and he leaned forward.

"Derek?" She asked confused, sniffling and wipeing her tears.

"Hey, i left my key card in here...wanna go hot tubbing?" Derek closed his eyes making a mental smacking sound to hit brain.

"Uhm." Casey sniffled. "Sure, let me grab my key card." She grabbed hers and Dereks off the counter. "I'll be back soon." She called to Lo.

They made it down to the first floor to notice the pool is closer, what did they really expect? Hot tubbing at two in the morning?

"Casey..." Derek asked as they walked back to the elevator.

"Yeah?"

Derek took a deep breath, he needed to ask. "casyzaareyougunabepregnant?"

"Huh?" She asked not understanding him, she pressed the five button.

"Casey..." Derek said slowly and with difficulty. "Are...you..we..p-p-preg-gnant?"

"What?" Casey asked suprised. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No, no, no." Derek said shaking his hands. "I mean i saw the pregnancy test in your bag..."

Caseys mouth open, then closed. "Derek...that wasn't for me. It was for Lo. You misunderstood."

"Laruren is pregnant?" Derek said astonished.

"She thinks she is, but she won't take the damned test."

Derek breathed. "Oh god."

"Wait, you thought i was pregnant?" Casey laughed. "How did you know my period was late?"

"I didn't." Derek blinked quickly.

"Well, we are not pregnant." Casey reassured him. "I'm on the pill and you..."

Derek avoided her eyes.

"Derek." Casey warned.

"Well, after christmas in the bathroom at Les Mestoria..." Derek tried to explain, but all air was escaping him.

"You had one, i saw." Casey said trying to take this logically. The elevator opened, Casey pushed tweleve, eight, nine and eleven. "I saw." She growled.

All of a sudden Derek felt very trapped. "W-well." He cleared his throat. "The thing is i dropped it in the toliet."

"Oh god Derek! How fucking stupid are you?!" Casey said gathering air.

Uh-oh. She used the 'f' word. She never uses it unless she is angry as hell. "Breath Casey, breath!" Casey grabbed Derek by the collar of his shirt and pull him towards her. The bell chimed on the nineth floor, had he really not been able to hear the other three.

"What the hell happens if i am pregnant?!" Casey yelled, red in the face. She needed sleep. "Oh hey hunny you were concieved inbetween dinner and dessert because daddy was horney!" Casey growled as if talking to a child.

"Okay, Casey. Calm down and go take the test." He said frantically hitting the fifth floor button, it opened and they walked out. Opening the door they saw Lo watching Legally Blonde.

"I wish my boobs were bigger... oh hey Derek." Lo said drinking some water.

"Where is the pregnancy test?" Casey boomed.

"I am not taking it." Lo said smiling.

"Good, then it's for me." Casey said grabbing the red bag assuming it was still in there and running into the bathroom.

Lo looked to Derek witha confused look.

"There is a change...i might have impregnanted her."

"In twenty minutes? Nice." Lo said actually impressed and excited.

"I might actually hurt you this time." Derek said picking up the glass cup.

"Casey! Don't let Derek hurt me!" Lo cried hiding under the covers.

"Derek!" Casey yelled swinging the door open with test in hand. "Two minutes on the clock!" Lo turned on Tv guide channel and marked the time.

"Two minutes is on the clock!" Lo replied back happily.

"What is this jeapordy?" Derek said sitting down on the couch in the room.

Casey shot him a death galre. "Thirty seconds!" Lo said geting up.

"Hey it's two forty nine in the morning. Wait times up. Look!" Lo said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh thank god." Casey screamed jumping up and down to.

"Uhm Casey this is pink." Derek said as the color drained from his face.

"Pink means no baby." Casey said explaining it to him excitedly.

Lo stopped jumping and stared at Casey. Casey continued to jump. "Why is no one jumping?" She stopped and took the box out of Dereks hands and read clearly.

"A pink color should appear at the end of the stick if pregnant..."

"Fuck."

**hahhahaaha, what a way to end a flashfic. mac-alious, i know this may not be what you expected but everything i touch with dasey screamed sexuall...ness. I do hope you enjoyed it though. All the best, Ak.**


End file.
